The planet killer contest
by blazergod200
Summary: Well it's a good wonderful yet odd story and i think you guys will like it alot so cheers and peace out


Krystal and Chloe were entering the room.

"Hay Chloe" said Krystal

Chloe was looking unhappy though.

"Bad news Krystal. We are broke"

"Hu? But after our last adventure we were rich"

"Yes, but after tax's we are broke. In fact we owe money now because taxes are high for rich people"

"Ow..darnit.

What will we do?" said Krystal to Chloe

"We need to make a lot of money to pay of the tax else our hut in which we live will be repossed!"

Just then, the TV which was on all this time changed to a news announcement.

"..And the world Kissing tails championship final starts tomorrow. Aside from the coveted trophy, The prize this year will include 18million euro...In other news, a war..."

Chloe shut the tv off.

"Of course!" said Krystal

"Kissing tails! Why didnt I think of that!"

"Yes Kissing tails - the sport of kings!"

Krystal nodded in agreement.

"We can make lots of money doing that and pay of the tax that we owe"

"YES" screamed Chloe getting excited.

"But we need a 'in' else we wont be allowed in"

"Dont worry! I know someone who can get us into the finals!"

"Oh thats good"

And with that they got into the finals!

We now turn out headlights to full beam in order to gaze forward though the mists of time.

The light from them reflects off, not a deer, but a scene 10 years from now - 1 decade into the future.

Krystal enters the scene, but whats this? Chloe O'Brian is there too.

"Do you remember that thing that happened 10 years ago? The one that seemed like it would split us apart forever, but instead brought us closer then ever? That brought us...to each-other?"

"The time with the Planet killer?"

"Yes!"

"Oh, yes right"

"Its hard to believe what happened isn't it? What happened and what it led to"

"Yes my sweetness" said Chloe O'Brian, giving Krystal a "special" kiss.

"Now that I have remembered it again I will never forget it."

"It was pretty life changing."

So we now dim our headlights and reverse drive back to the presence, the mists closing back around the future and the camera of our mind drawing back to the world we know of as the now.

The next day, Krystal was day dreaming.

Suddenly, meanwhile, Kim got kidnapped!

Jack had to rescue her so they could live happly ever after again!.

He had to get her back quickly because he was on the run again from CTU...OMG!.

Suddenly Tony appeared from a sewer (like the Turtles! You know, i might do a crossover one day! ~ ED.'

'"Jack! I must give you this"'

Jack was handed a Star Of David.

'"This is VERY important! I have to go! All will be explained later"'

(Maybe in parts 5 or 9, if I have time,24 kinda sucks really, Im going to do my story over 72 hours and 13 parts. But to make it easier ill skip the boring things by not makeing it real time! Neat idea or wot?)

...

Chloe O'Brian snapped her out of it by bursting into her room.(They were . But that's not important right now - A/N)

"Krystal! The contest starts soon! Your late! Tails and the Aparoids have already changed into their Kissing tailsing kits! "

"Oh, nooes I over slept! Thats not like me at all. "

Krystal got dressed on the way down stairs, and skidding into the Arena.

The audience was already there and he got a big appose as she entered.

"oh...you made it I seee. Had a nice night?" the Aparoids sneered.

At that moment Krystal realized she had been drugged! That explained the strange dreams last night. The Aparoids must have drugged her while they were talking the other day.

It was too late to do anything about it though. He had to hope there was no more surprises.

The starter walked on at that moment, told them to get ready.

The Aparoids grinned at hero. Showing all their evil teeth

"Blam!" The starter fired the starting pulse pistol and the contest had begun!

Tails took the early lead, but Krystal quickly caught up with the Kissing tailsing. Tails miles Powers was sweating like mad trying to stay in the contest.

The Aparoids was relaxed though - barely Kissing tailsing at all!

"Whats they upto? Its like they is not even trying"

"And why does they care anyway? He always said Kissing tails was stupid "

"I know, somethings not right" said Krystal while pulling of a particularly difficult Kissing tails move.

Just then disaster striked!

There was a loud bang BANG! and Tails collapsed.

Krystal Kissing tailsed backwards for a bit.

"Tails! Are you ok?"

"urg...sabotage..." Tails collapsed.

"Who did it? Who...?"

The Aparoids grinned.

"WHO?"

Just then the gong went. It was half-time.

Meanwhile, back in the future, Krystal and Chloe were enjoying each-other.

As the narrator, I will respect their privacy and not specify how- lets just say it involved wing dang doodles. Its certainly clear they were close.

Not just metaphorically but physically with their bodies as well.

Chloe O'Brian was distracted though, thinking back to the past. We join her on her mid-the horizontal greased-weasel tango flashback, a flashback to our story in the present...

Back at the locker room, Chloe and Krystal were talking. Tails had been taken to the hospital.

"How are you ever going to catch up?" said Chloe.

The Aparoids was leading when half time went. Krystals time spent seeing to Tails had cost him the lead.

"Its not important" said Krystal.

"Whats important is I know why the Aparoids wants to win the World Championship Kissing tailsing contest. Its the prize."

"hu" said Chloe

"I did some research and its really the Planet killer! If they wins the contest they will give them it and there will be nothing we can do to stop them"

"omg"

"Also he was the one that sabotaged the poor Tails!"

"poor Tails "

"yes poor Tails miles Powers "

"The contest doesn't matter any more, we must get that Planet killer by winning the contest!'

"But how? How are we going to win"

"I have a plan" said Krystal

Just then the horn sounded. Half time was over, and the final part of the Kissing tailsing contest had begun!

And now, with that, we once again turn our headbrains to the future, stepping forward down the road of time and walking for 10 years until we get to the place in time which this takes place.

Krystal and Chloe O'Brian were just finishing. Out of respect for their privacy I will not specify what they were just finishing.

"arg...that was good sex" said Chloe O'Brian.

"yes, yes it was" said Krystal.

"You seemed a little distracted near the end though. Not your normal energetic self"

"yes...sorry about that. I was thinking back to a decade ago, when I first realized my feelings for you even though I didn't know it at the time.

Its what opened my eyes to what I felt all along. The missing jigsaw piece to my heart in which you were the key to unlock"

"And our love grew together from that moment to blossom into the great tree that it is today"

"I love you Krystal my irresistibleness".

"I love you too Chloe -my better half.

And they smiled the smile of lovers at each-other, as we fade out into the sunset.

When they restarted Krystal quickly started losing.

(Not intentionally mind, it was because The Aparoids was already winning when the contest stopped for the half time break. When the contest resumed, The Aparoids thus got a head start at the Kissing tails and was in the lead)

"Whatever you plan to do you better do it quickly" said Chloe O'Brian panicking.

"Don't worry, the Aparoids is almost in the position for my plan to work.."

The Aparoids turned a corner while doing the Kissing tails..

"NOW!" said Krystal!

Suddenly, right in front of The Aparoids Audrey appeared!

"Wha..."

Then she started undressing!

"Hay the Aparoids, hows things..."

" ...ma?"

the Aparoidss Kissing tails-ing screeched to a halt.

"Its hot in this stadium in front of all these people isn't it?"

Audrey Raines took her top off. She wiggled her breakfast tray at the Aparoids, her royal blue bra barely containing fact, it didn't and they popped out right into The Aparoidss face

The Aparoids stopped completely, noticeably sweating and swaying back and forward.

"Hay hot stuff" Audrey winked at The Aparoids.

The Aparoids fainted.

With that, Krystal calmly overtook the unconscious The Aparoids.

"Wow! that worked great" said Chloe O'Brian

"Indeed, I knew The Aparoidss one weakness was the ladies"

"That's right...I cant resist them...they make me all wibbly wobbly inside" said The Aparoids getting up but still dazed.

It was too late though Krystal had just passed the finishing line, winning the Kissing tails-ing contest!

The crowd went wild, Krystal took a bow.

Audrey And Fox danced around Krystal cheering.

"The Planet killer is safe now! " said Krystal.

"Till next year at least...that's the next time this yearly contest is!"

-The End

TO BE CONTINUED


End file.
